


Triple trouble

by Amiram



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Уэйд в депрессии, Питер пытается поднять ему настроение.<br/>Здесь никаких, ясное дело, креативных решений – все лежало на поверхности, оттуда и взяла. Фик любования. Единорожки и сирца. Кровь и терзания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Белый

Уэйда не было нигде: ни в его маленькой квартирке, втиснутой между таких же жалких каморок в старом, облезлом здании, ни в баре наемников, ни в стрип-клубе, где он любил зависать какое-то время назад, еще до их встречи. Мечущийся по городу в его поисках Питер в который раз ужаснулся, как же мало он знает об Уэйде, несмотря на все, что их связывало.  
Ну, по правде сказать – только-только начало связывать. Однако Уэйд Питера всегда находил без проблем: то ли маячок куда сунул, то ли радар у него такой был… встроенный.  
Питер, в который раз за неделю оббежав все известные ему места, где мог появиться Уэйд, совсем было приуныл, но Вселенная, наигравшись, видимо, сунула ему подарок прямо под нос, не озаботившись предупреждением.  
\- Уэйд… - выдохнул Питер с облегчением, увидев на одной из крыш старых складов силуэт в знакомом костюме. Довольно подранном, кажется. – Уэйд!  
Он перемахнул через узкую улочку, зацепился паутиной за ветхий флагшток и едва успел подтянуться до того, как ржавое старье заскрежетало и согнулось. А Питер спрыгнул на потрескавшуюся от времени крышу.  
\- Спешите видеть: не успеешь о нем подумать, и он тут как тут! А, нет, вранье! Мы уже давно успели. Сколько мы о нем думали? Три дня? Четыре? Неужели все пять?  
\- Неделю! – перебил Уэйда Питер, стягивая маску.  
\- Не может быть, - ответил Уэйд, но как-то странно. Без смеха и без задора.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь на то, что ты обо мне все это время думал. Потому что я, блядь, ни на минуту о тебе не забывал! – Питера едва не трясло.  
\- Что он сказал? То самое, что мы услышали? Ты что, глухой? Он так и сказал, - улыбнулся было Уэйд, но тут же его лицо под маской вытянулось, помрачнело. – Это просто потому, что он ничего, совсем ничего не знает.  
\- Чего это я не знаю? – насторожился Питер, внимательно оглядел Уэйда с головы до ног и замер, задержав дыхание. Это поначалу он от радости, что тот жив, не обратил внимания – ну подран костюм и подран, – а вот сейчас, приглядевшись, похолодел. Обоих рукавов не было, одной штанины от бедра тоже – как же Уэйду было больно… Питер поежился. Остальные повреждения были не лучше – на груди зияли здоровые прорехи, словно ткань костюма рассекли чем-то очень острым. И не раз. И не только ткань. А уж дырок от пуль вообще было не сосчитать… Питер глотнул воздух и шагнул к Уэйду.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - отошел тот на шаг, отгородившись рукой. – Паучок не должен подходить, а то потом ему станет совсем, совсем противно.  
\- Да ты спятил, что ли? Неужели ты, дурная твоя башка, думаешь, что мне…  
\- Нет, это не я, это он так думает!  
\- Кто это я? – подозрительно прищурился Питер. – И кто он?  
\- Паучок, - голос Уэйда стал тихим и каким-то неживым. – Не болтай ты с ними… блядь, со мной. Поверь, тебе не понравится то, что ты можешь узнать. Узнаешь. Но лучше потом. А лучше вообще нет.  
\- Мне, вообще-то, это уже не нравится! Выкладывай!  
\- Нет! Нет? А, точно, нет!  
\- Уэйд, блядь!  
\- Научили Паучка плохому, придурки! – зло сказал Уэйд и отступил на шаг. – Иди домой, Питер. Я… потом приду.  
\- Ха ха.  
\- Питер, - в голосе Уэйда промелькнуло раздражение. – Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать!  
\- Я сам буду решать! А теперь по очереди – кто и чем недоволен. И чего боится! – Питер скрестил руки на груди, но Уэйд, по-видимому, только этого и ждал. Ему и секунды не понадобилось, чтобы подсечкой свалить Питера с ног, накинуть на него кипу старого, вонючего утеплителя, что годами гнил на крыше, и свалить. – Придурок! – полузадушенно крикнул Питер ему вслед.  
Пока выбрался, пока отряхнулся и натянул маску, пока достал телефон – огонек от прицепленного к Уэйду маячка продвинулся на карте Нью-Йорка на пару-тройку кварталов.  
\- Да что такое-то… - нахмурился Питер и побежал следом. 

\- Нашел? – спросил сидящий на крыше небоскреба Уэйд, не оборачиваясь, а потом оттолкнулся от края и сиганул вниз.  
Питер, конечно, успел – подхватил паутиной, уперся ногами и стал изо всех сил тянуть придурка наверх. Да, пару раз тот перерезал липкую нить, но Питер был начеку.  
\- Я все знаю! - крикнул он, когда Уэйд вытащил очередной нож вместо остальных прилипших. – Знаю, что ты убил.  
\- Блядь! – выругался Уэйд, потерял секунды, и Питер вытянул его на крышу. А потом двинул кулаком по голому пятнистому плечу.  
\- Кто тут паникер? Ну?  
\- Отстань, Паукан. Избавь меня от своего морализаторства.  
\- Слава тебе, боженька, Дэд выучил новое слово! Так кто?  
\- Паучишка… - Дэдпул не вставал, так и лежал у ног Питера, глядя на него снизу-вверх. – Я знаю, что ты… Что я… Да блядь!  
\- Это Белый истерит? – спросил Питер, неплохо уже узнавший тараканов… сожителей в голове Уэйда. Он сел рядом. – Я звонил Кэпу, он мне все рассказал.  
\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь до сих пор, злобный ты Паучище… - выдохнул Уэйд устало, и это не понравилось Питеру больше всего остального. Уэйд никогда не говорил вот так – словно ему все надоело, словно… все вкруг перестало иметь значение.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Издеваешься? Молодец! Моя школа! Заткнись, идиот, Паучок не должен быть таким, это мы его испортили…  
\- Да объяснись ты нормально, что тебя так ломает-то? – заорал Питер, которого этот тон помирающий не только задолбал, но и испугал до ужаса. – Или я, клянусь, тебе сам что-нибудь покромсаю, тупой ты придурок!  
Он потянулся, парой ударов отбросил руки Уэйда и сорвал с него маску, в глубине души устыдившись, когда его голова глухо ударилась о бетон крыши. Но не настолько, чтобы это показать.  
\- Я все понимаю, Питер, - сказал Уэйд серьезно, отводя в сторону глаза. – Прости, но не мог бы ты свалить, лады? Я обещаю, я сам самоубьюсь, только не надо мне мораль читать.  
\- Уэйд, предупреждаю… - угрожающе навис над ним Питер, - если ты сейчас же не скажешь мне, какого хрена решил тут меня кинуть, я тебя на поводок за яйца посажу, понял? И руки в зад засуну!  
\- Паучишка, ты огонь! – восхищенно выдохнул… Желтый, кто же еще. Но выражение и лица, и глаз тут же изменилось. Потухло, словно свечу задули.  
\- Ты это из-за того, что убил кого-то на задании, так? – сменил Питер тон. – Ты поэтому не пришел?  
\- Я… - Уэйд поднял на Питера глаза, и тот едва не отшатнулся от тоски в них. – Я тебе обещал, что никого убивать не буду, но я, блядь, столько народа покрошил, Питер! Ты же такой светлый мой мальчик, а я… Черт, Питер, не смотри, я и так об это весь мозг сломал. Как будто есть, что ломать.  
\- Так ты думаешь, что я из-за этого буду недоволен?  
\- Я не думаю. Я знаю, что ты меня прогонишь нахрен. И знать не захочешь. Я же обещал и подвел. В команду вашу, вон, заявку подал. Лучше бы на конкурс красоты, там и то больше шансов победить. Хэй, я бы такие умения показал, закачаешься!  
\- Ты дурак, Уэйд, это я тебе со всей уверенностью говорю.  
\- А почему?  
\- Неужели ты, дурная твоя голова, хоть и тройственная, подумал, что я из-за этого тебя кину?  
\- А что, нет? – Уэйд приподнял голову. – А как же Кодекс героя? Ни капли крови без любви и всякое такое?  
\- Тебя на кусочки резали, дурачина.  
\- Я бессмертный, Питер, забыл? Ожил бы, скрутил, связал, шибари, сессия, все дела. Бля, опять не туда! Так, а потом сдал бы в полицию.  
\- Ты, может, и бессмертный…  
\- Не может, а так и есть!  
\- …но боль ты чувствуешь так же, как и остальные, - повысил голос Питер и сел ближе. – Это для меня важнее.  
Уэйд медленно и осторожно подвинулся, положил голову ему на колени.  
\- Неужели простит? – прошептал. – Ну ты и дятел, Белый! Погонит, забудет, проклянет и закопает! – передразнил он… себя, видимо. – Сейчас я тебя закопаю! Мы!  
\- Что ты там шепчешь?  
\- Ничего! – Уэйд поймал взгляд Питера, протянул руку и коснулся влажной щеки. – Ты чего, Паучище?  
\- И я ничего, - Питер упрямо мотнул головой, на миг зажмурился. – Мне теперь каждый раз, когда ты на задание уходишь, дергаться, что ты там, спасая свою жизнь, убил кого-то, а потом решил, что я тебя брошу? И вообще не пришел.  
\- Но я же обещал… - выдохнул Уэйд, но уже без отчаянья в голосе, а потом притерся еще ближе, прижался щекой к животу Питера.  
\- Я… Я, Уэйд, просто не могу пока… убивать. Рука не поднимается. И не смогу, наверное. Или смогу, если… - Питер посмотрел на Уэйда и положил теплую ладонь ему на голову. Погладил кончиками пальцев. – Если с тобой что-то. Но я не прогоню тебя. Кэп, Тони, Халк… остальные – все убивают. И ты.  
\- Но…  
\- Спасай свою жизнь, Уэйд, - Питер наклонился и прижался губами к виску с суматошно бьющейся жилкой. – Не умирай.  
\- Я бессмертный, - выдохнул тот, потянувшись вверх.  
\- Заткнись.


	2. Желтый

Всего пару дней спустя Питер снова мчался по городу – на этот раз, для разнообразия, вечернему – и снова искал Уэйда. Телефон отключен, квартира пустая – Питер еще утром проверял, – в забегаловках вокруг дома его тоже не было.  
И какого хрена снял тогда маячок? Подумал, что все, закончились закидоны? Но с Уэйдом так просто не бывает. И видел ведь, что, несмотря на разговор на крыше, что-то не так: в глазах, в веселье, словно через силу, в долгих взглядах. Но пропустил, слишком… счастлив был, да? Успокоился, поверил, что Уэйд рядом.  
Вообще-то, тот сам усыпил бдительность Питера. Он так смотрел на него. Так прикасался и целовал, всего вылизывал своим горячим языком… Так, блядь, любовью занимался, что у Питера крышу уносило далеко и надолго.  
И вот, пропустил. Да твою жеж! Неужели Уэйд специально шифровался и отвлекал?

Уже в темноте, попав по дороге на уличную разборку и доставив молодую смену преступного мира в участок, Питер снова оказался у дома Уэйда. В окнах было темно, хозяин шлялся неизвестно где. Питер только представил, что нужно идти домой и ложиться в кровать одному, и его затошнило от тоски. Ну на хрен. Уж лучше он здесь, на диване.

Рама открылась бесшумно, недаром Питер сам ее смазывал – не хотелось оповещать весь район о своей личной жизни. Огни соседнего дома давали достаточно света, чтобы не наткнуться на что-нибудь в темноте, и Питер беззвучно скользнул в комнату. Хотел уже упасть на диван, но решил сначала проверить холодильник – вдруг там что-нибудь завалялось съедобное. Хотя вряд ли, конечно.  
Питер вышел в коридор и… замер, не смея даже вдохнуть – из-под плотно закрытой двери в ванную тоненькой полоской пробивался тусклый свет. Лампочки там давно уже не было – Питер все время забывал купить, – а значит, Уэйд был дома. Наконец-то.  
Питер хотел уже подойти и толкнуть дверь, как из-за нее раздался тихий стон. Не стон наслаждения, а стон боли.  
\- Уэйд! – крикнул Питер и с размаха ударил по двери.  
Ты выдержала, только треснул косяк.  
\- Питер?! Ты чего здесь? Иди, сладенький… телик посмотри, поиграй во что-нибудь, я сейчас.  
Питер оскалился – уж ложь в тоне Уэйда он научился распознавать.  
\- Конечно, милый, - сказал он и ударил кулаком по замку.  
Дверь распахнулась, замок вывалился на пол вместе со щепками и со звоном закатился под раковину, а Питер, ворвавшись внутрь, замер, раскрыв рот.  
\- Не смотри, я уже все, - просвистел и попытался заслонить спиной пиздец Уэйд. Но пиздец просто так не заслонялся.  
В свете подвешенного на стене фонарика Питер увидел везде: в раковине, в ванной и на полу какие-то пропитанные кровью лоскуты. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это… Длинные, узкие полосы, круглые, размером с ладонь и больше куски – они лежали в черной густой крови, которой были густо заляпаны и стены, и пол, и зеркало. Отсутствующая щека Уэйда медленно нарастала, закрывая зубы. Кровь стекала по его шее, по голой груди и животу, впитывалась в заскорузлые штаны.  
\- Да ты… ты… - задохнулся Питер, оглядывая Уэйда с головы до пят. Тот стоял, словно высохший – сколько там времени он уже регенерирует?  
\- Эксперимент, просто эксперимент, - зачастил Уэйд. – Уже заканчиваю.  
\- Да, ты заканчиваешь! – мрачно пообещал Питер и ударом вышиб из руки Уэйда нож. – Что?.. Да что с тобой?!  
Он попятился, схватился за косяк и вывалился в коридор. Глаза его сверкали, только вот совсем не от ярости.  
\- Паучок…  
\- Пошел ты… Пошел ты, Уэйд Уилсон, нахрен! – заорал вдруг Питер и ударил кулаком в стену.  
\- Блядь, Паучок! – Уэйд кинулся к нему, осторожно обхватил кисть с разбитыми костяшками своими окровавленными руками. – Питер…  
\- Отвали от меня, тупоголовый придурок, - Питер высвободил свою руку и, пошатываясь, ушел в комнату.  
Окно заманчиво поблескивало в темноте, и Питер замер, раздумывая, сжимая кулаки и не замечая тупой боли… Сбежать, свалить отсюда нахрен, и гори все… Насколько станет проще, понятнее, спокойнее жить. Но жить без Уэйда?..  
Питер выбрал диван. Упал с размаха и закрыл руками лицо, плотно, чтобы мир не просочился. Ладони мелко дрожали.  
В ванной зашумела вода, что-то бормотал Уэйд.

Он пришел минут через десять, мокрый, влез между Питером и спинкой дивана, обнял обеими руками.  
\- В ванную пока не ходи, - предупредил, блядь.  
Питер глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Потом еще раз. И еще. Не помогло.  
\- А теперь с самого начала. Рассказывай.  
\- Фу такие сказки на ночь слушать, - Уэйд втиснулся в Питера, прижался носом, горячо задышал в шею. – Ты Виагру пьешь, Паучище?  
\- Виагру?  
\- Ну да. Таблеточки такие, знаешь? Конечно, он знает! Иначе как бы все получалось?  
\- Что получалось-то?  
Но Уэйд не слышал.  
\- Но мы бы заметили! Такое не утаишь: Эй, чувак, дай воды Виагру запить! Может, у него секретный зуб? Да, такой, с дырочкой – на него нажимаешь, и Виагра в ротике. А потом в ванную: Я жопку помыть, – а сам новую дозу закладывает. Да, все сходится, так и есть, точно. А как же еще. Блядь, ну вот как еще-то…  
Питер, собрав все силы, двинул локтем назад, ударил Уэйду по груди и с удовольствием послушал, как тот хрипит, пытаясь сделать вдох.  
\- Я тебя, блядь, очень люблю, Уэйд, но ты меня достал.  
\- Слышал? Любит. Нас? Ха ха. Виагры пережрал, наверное.  
\- Так.  
Питер вывернулся из сжимающих его рук, встал, зажег свет и сел на пол, напротив лежащего на диване голого Уэйда. При виде его сильного, крупного тела в паху потеплело. Черт, не время.  
\- Что ты делал в ванной Уэйд? Или… - Питер прищурился, тяжело вздохнул, - это не ты?  
\- Конечно это я, Паучище. Ты что, думаешь, что у меня расстроение личности? Я периодически расстраиваюсь, конечно, но не настолько же.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. И причем здесь Виагра?  
\- Как причем? – Уэйд поднялся, сел, растер место удара и посмотрел Питеру в глаза. – А как же у тебя стоит, сладенький?  
\- Так я вроде еще не старый… Ты о чем вообще?  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у такого милого мальчика как ты стоит на это? – Уэйд кивнул на себя, на свое иссеченное шрамами и пятнами тело.  
\- И ты в ванной… – подтолкнул его дальше Питер.  
\- Ну да, я должен был попытаться. Если срезать достаточно много и долго, то она должна, должна стать ровной! Или срезать половину толщины. Или треть… А можно потереть абразивом.  
\- Ах, ты! Тупой ты придурок! Думаешь, у меня на тебя не стоит?  
\- У меня бы на себя не встало, Паучок. Так что… - Уэйд развел руками. И ведь так искренне, идиот!  
\- Смотри.  
Питер встал на колени, подполз ближе и широко раскрыл рот прямо перед лицом Уэйда.  
\- Что? Показываешь глубокую глотку?  
\- Зубы смотри. На предмет дырочек с Виагрой.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Уэйд и залез Питеру в рот пальцами. Смотрел внимательно, потрогал и потолкал каждый зуб. Поскреб ногтем.  
\- Ну? – наконец спросил Питер, когда энтузиазм Уэйда иссяк. – Нашел?  
\- Нет.  
\- Точно? Сомнений не осталось?  
\- Ну, можно еще и в щеку вшить.  
\- Дерзай, - Питер снова раскрыл рот.  
\- Ладно… - Уэйд отодвинулся, посмотрел тоскливо и неловко растянул губы. – И что дальше?  
Питер не ответил – он встал и под пристальным взглядом Уэйда стал стаскивать костюм. Руки подрагивали, но сейчас от предвкушения. Узкие штаны сдавливали бедра, и Питер медленно потянул их вниз, аккуратно отодвинул защиту, выпуская полувставший член. От возбуждения покалывало пальцы и горячо ныло в животе. А Уэйд смотрел жадно, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в край дивана, но не двигался и не тянулся. Питер ногой откинул штаны в сторону и выпрямился, взлохматил волосы.  
\- Погладь меня, - попросил он.  
Уэйд сглотнул, оторвал взгляд от бедер Питера.  
\- Зачем? – вышло хрипло.  
\- По бедру. Погладь.  
Питер ступил ближе, подставился под неловко дрогнувшую ладонь. От этого теплого, родного прикосновения член встал как по команде, тяжело качнулся. Питер потянул за другую руку Уэйда, прижал ее к груди и задышал сквозь зубы, когда член мазнул по животу, оставил след предэякулянта.  
\- Питер… Паучишка…  
\- Скажи Желтому, что он дурачок. Здесь никого больше нет, так что придется тебе поверить, что стоит у меня на тебя.  
\- Это невозможно…  
Питер дал Уэйду подзатыльник, потом наклонился и прижался губами к горячей неровной коже у него на голове. Прошептал:  
\- А если бы я, я таким был? У тебя бы на меня не встало?  
Уэйд вздрогнул, обхватил бедра Питера руками и прижался лицом к его животу. Сказал глухо и торопливо:  
\- Это совсем, совсем другое…  
Но Питер отчетливо услышал в его тоне не уверенность, а вопрос.  
\- Никакой разницы, - твердо сказал он. – Абсолютно.  
Уэйд засопел, потом привстал и опрокинул Питера на диван, прижался и стал вылизывать шею.  
\- Миленький, гладенький, славный Паучок, - шептал он, гладя Питера, притираясь пахом.  
\- А ну-ка!  
Питер извернулся, выскользнул из-под ошалевшего Уэйда и прижал его, сел сверху.  
А потом стал целовать сам. Ему так хотелось показать Уэйду, что он чувствует. Словами было бесполезно, Уэйд сам словами играл легко и просто, а вот делом можно было попробовать. Нужно.  
Уэйд, кажется, сначала не верил, но Питер вылизывал ему не только шею – прошелся языком по груди, обхватил губами и прикусил соски. Целуя жесткий живот, спустился ниже.  
Уэйд дрожал, не знал, куда девать руки, и Питер поднырнул под его ладонь головой. А потом взял в рот твердый член Уэйда. Он старался, заглатывал глубже, не противился прижимающей его руке, облизывал и посасывал. И сам завелся, так что когда Уэйд выгнулся, застонал и выплеснулся ему в рот горячим, Питер схватил себя за член и, передернув пару раз, кончил Уэйду на бедро.  
\- Вот так, понял теперь? – прошептал он в неровную, пятнистую шею позже, когда они лежали, слушая, как звуки города пробиваются в их комнату сквозь открытое окно. – И Желтому скажи, а то я его затрахаю так, чтоб мозги вытекли. Чтоб херню не придумывал.  
\- Скажу…

По полу тянуло прохладой – на город наступала осень. Питер потянулся, пошарил по диванной спинке и нашел свернутый плед. Уэйд помог укрыться – пахнуло затхлым, – и Питер снова уткнулся Уэйду в шею, а потом глубоко вздохнул.  
Стало спокойно.


	3. Вместе

Питер давно научился делать вид, что внимательно слушает собеседника, хотя на самом деле во время разговора мог думать о чем угодно. Вот и сейчас он был далеко от чистенькой уютной кухни тети Мэй. Уэйд снова занимал все его мысли, и Питер, если честно, устал от постоянного напряжения и ожидания какого-нибудь пиздеца. Наподобие прошлого, пятидневной давности – с отрезанными лоскутами кожи по всей ванной. И вроде бы выяснили все, но Уэйд почему-то никак не становился прежним: легким, злым и веселым, как в начале их отношений. Что-то грызло его изнутри, но не говорил ведь – отшучивался, словно Питер дурачок, который ничего не видит и не понимает. 

Тетя Мэй хлопнула рукой по столу.  
\- …и я ее, конечно, поздравила. Ты тоже должен зайти, Питер.  
\- Куда? – вынырнул Питер из собственных мыслей. – Вернее – зачем?  
\- Поздравить, конечно! – всплеснула тетя Мэй руками. – Вы так дружили мальчишками! А теперь Сэм женится, и ты должен…  
\- Тетя Мэй. Мы об этом уже говорили, помнишь? Сэм прислал приглашение, и мне не нужно идти и специально его поздравлять.  
\- Но Питер, я же просто…  
\- Просто ты опять хочешь начать этот дурацкий разговор.  
\- И ничего он не дурацкий, Питер Паркер! – на этот раз тетя Мэй хлопнула по столу обеими руками. – Тебе пора жениться. Мальчик мой, - лицо ее смягчилось, – я не устану повторять тебе это снова и снова. Я так хочу…  
\- Что ты хочешь, тетя Мэй? Чтобы я женился на первой попавшейся девушке, лишь бы угодить тебе?  
\- Конечно нет! Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым, Питер. Окруженным близкими людьми, ведь я тоже не вечная.  
\- Перестань, ну что ты, - Питер встал и обнял тетю за плечи. – Я обещаю тебе, что не останусь один и буду счастливым.  
\- Обещает он. Будешь еще пирога?  
\- О, нет, спасибо. Я наелся, да и, – Питер замер – со второго этажа раздался тонкий, едва слышный скрип. – Я… мне надо наверх, к себе, - он ткнул пальцем в потолок и взлетел по лестнице. – Я сейчас.  
В коридоре было пусто, и Питер сразу толкнул дверь своей комнаты, рассудив, что вряд ли Уэйд будет прятаться в туалете или ванной. Хотя мог бы.  
Но Уэйд действительно сидел на его кровати и рассеянно крутил в руках нож. Лезвие так и мелькало между пальцев.  
\- Осторожно, тут много ценных вещей, - Питер прислонился плечом к двери. – Уже успел осмотреться?  
Уэйд поднял голову, по матовым линзам пробежал тусклый отблеск.  
\- Беспокоишься за коллекцию трусиков? Правильно. А я зашел проведать. Подумал, что тебе станет скучно идти потом по улицам одному, трястись в подземке, прижиматься своей сладенькой задницей к разным недоумкам. И никого не будет рядом, чтобы защитить твой тыл.  
\- Защитить или запустить на него свои наглые руки?  
Питер улыбнулся, оттолкнулся от косяка и в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. А потом потянулся и снял с Уэйда маску, чтобы тут же его поцеловать.  
\- Оу, оу, притормози, это дом твоей тети, - Уэйд вдруг отстранился, глаза его бегали. Опять.  
\- Что на этот раз, Уэйд? Раньше тебя это не останавливало.  
\- Все мы растем, умнеем. Отращиваем себе принципы…  
\- Единственное, что ты отрастил, это геморрой головного мозга. Причем у меня.  
\- Паучок такой смешной – пытается шутить и троллить, но у него получается так мило. Ты просто сиреневая единорожка, Паучок. Милый мальчик, прилежный ученик, любимый племянник. Многообещающий супергерой, веселый и чистый.  
\- Тааак, - протянул Питер, мрачнея. – Вот оно.  
\- Что оно?  
\- То, чего я ждал. Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты что-то замышляешь?  
\- И в мыслях не было!  
\- Ты еще руку к сердцу прижми, для верности.  
\- К открытому? – деловито поинтересовался Уэйд и получил тычок в плечо. – Ауч!  
\- Уэйд, рассказывай.  
\- Ну вот, опять ты от меня что-то требуешь, Паучок. А я ведь не должен…  
\- Нет, должен. Быть со мной, ясно?  
\- Налицо подмена понятий, - Уэйд прокрутил нож в пальцах, с размаха сунул его в ножны на бутсе и чуть отодвинулся. – Тебе нужно совсем не это.  
\- А ты, значит, знаешь, что?  
Внутри у Питера похолодело – Уэйд за весь разговор ни разу не усмехнулся, не хихикнул и не уплыл в рассуждениях. Это пугало.  
\- Все знают. Тетя твоя. Полная башня супергероев и зеленая образина. Наташа так особенно.  
\- Но ты же не как все…  
\- И я знаю. Ты должен перестать портить свою жизнь, глупый ты Паучище. Тетя Мэй права – пора бы тебе уже подыскать себе подружку, жениться и завести кучу маленьких Паучат. Таких же чистеньких мальчиков или девочек.  
\- Вот, значит, как.  
\- Точно тебе говорю. Ты сразу увидишь, как изменится твоя жизнь. Больше никакой крови, никакой боли или долбоебства. Разговоры по душам с одним собеседником. Надеюсь, это будет не скучно… Конечно, это будет не скучно, это же здорово! Мягкая женушка под боком и никакой боли в заднице.  
\- Я не против некоторой боли в заднице.  
\- Ты сразу поймешь, как без нее круто, как только сунешь свой миленький член во влажную пещерку какой-нибудь брюнеточки или блондиночки.  
\- Ты, блядь, так за меня беспокоишься…  
\- Я долго думал, Питер. Ну зачем ломать свою жизнь, согласись? Когда можно сделать ее простой и прекрасной.  
\- Я совершенно, абсолютно с тобой согласен! – кивнул Питер головой.  
\- Правда?  
У Уэйда это вышло так несчастно и беззащитно, что у Питера сердце сжалось.  
\- Правда, - ответил он и размял пальцы.  
\- Ну, тогда… пока? – Уэйд явно растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. – Маску отдай, и я пойду. За экватором, с другой стороны глобуса, назревает заварушка, меня просили быть.  
\- Угум. Буквально пара слов, лады?  
\- Ну… ок.  
Уэйд пожал плечами – каменными, сведенными едва ли не судорогой плечами, – и Питер, взмахнув рукой, залепил ему рот паутиной. А заодно еще и руки к бокам приклеил.  
Уэйд дернулся, что-то замычал, но Питер поднял ладонь, и тот замолчал.  
\- Ничего не бойся, детка, - сказал он и подошел очень близко. – Как я и сказал – на пару слов.  
Питера потряхивало от того, что он собирался сделать, но решения лучше у него не было. Поэтому он обхватил Уэйда руками, поднял его и закинул себе на плечо. Снова раздалось мычание, на этот раз угрожающее.  
\- Пожалей мою тетю, Уэйд. Ей уже немало лет, а если мы с тобой все здесь разнесем, ей может стать плохо. Обещаю – пытать я тебя не буду.  
Уэйд посопел носом, а потом коротко кивнул, стукнув Питера подбородком по спине.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - и Питер понес его сначала из комнаты, а потом вниз, на первый этаж. Где за столом его ждала тетя.  
\- Тетя Мэй! – крикнул он звенящим от волнения голосом и сгрузил Уэйда на пол. Бутсы громко стукнули по деревянному начищенному полу. – Ты же видела по телевизору супергероев?  
\- Видела… Кто это, Питер? – она встала и подошла на пару шагов, серьезно вглядываясь в испещренное шрамами и пятнами лицо Уэйда.  
Тот яростно сверкал глазами.  
\- Это один из них, его зовут Дэдпул. Уэйд, - и Питер указал на взъерошенного Уэйда, словно на сцене представлял.  
\- Ну… здравствуй, Дэдпул Уэйд. Добро эээ… пожаловать, - тетя Мэй растянула губы в улыбке. – А почему у него рот залеплен?  
\- Он очень, очень болтливый, поверь мне. А я хотел сказать вам кое-что. Обоим. И чтобы мне никто не мешал.  
\- Ладно, - тетя Мэй присела на край стула. – Говори.  
Уэйд что-то протестующе замычал, но Питер коротко ударил его в бок.  
\- Ты очень хотела, чтобы я был счастлив, тетя Мэй. Чтобы встретил близкого… нет, любимого человека и прожил с ним свою жизнь.  
\- Да, именно этого я и хочу.  
\- Он, - Питер кивнул на Уэйда, - тоже этого хочет. И я решил не расстраивать вас обоих. У меня есть любимый человек, и я хочу… - Питер повернулся к Уэйду и сказал только ему, поймав его испуганный взгляд, - очень хочу сказать тебе об этом. Я люблю тебя, Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, и хочу прожить свою жизнь только с тобой.  
\- Питер!.. – ахнула тетя Мэй, но тот ее не услышал – он смотрел в глаза Уэйда и ждал.  
Только вот тот молчал… и играл бровями. Расширял глаза, вращал ими. А потом замычал, требовательно и возмущенно.  
\- Ой, прости, - Питер кинулся, освободил руки и рот Уэйда от паутины.  
\- Ну, Пау… Питер. Ты хоть понимаешь…  
\- Питер…  
\- Тетя Мэй! – Питер оторвался от Уэйда и кинулся к тете, которая медленно сползала со стула. – Уэйд, лекарство. Там, на полке.  
\- Нет… нет…  
\- Тетя Мэй… прости, но я не изменю решения, - Питер совал ей пузырек с таблетками.  
\- Нет. Не надо мне твоих таблеток, Питер Паркер, - наконец отмахнулась она и выпрямилась на стуле. Под двумя напряженными взглядами надела очки и уставилась на Уэйда. Оглядела его пятнистое лицо, вгляделась в глаза. – А ты… ты точно сможешь сделать его счастливым, Дэдпул Уэйд? Я очень не хочу, чтобы мой мальчик страдал.  
\- Я этого тоже не хочу, мэм, - ответил Уэйд серьезно. – И я ему говорил про… другой вариант.  
\- Ты все еще не понял? – устало выдохнул Питер. – Мне же никто, кроме тебя…  
Уэйд шагнул к нему, повернулся боком, чтобы хоть как-то загородиться от тети Мэй, сохранить приватность, и обнял Питера, прижал к себе крепко и сильно. Погладил подрагивающие плечи. А потом Питер обнял его в ответ. 

Они и не заметили, как тетя Мэй ушла. Просто, когда Питер вынырнул из рук Уэйда, на кухне они были одни.  
\- Больше не будешь?  
\- Что не буду?  
\- Просто скажи мне, если нужно ждать еще каких-нибудь охрененно сложных проблем. Все решение которых – в доверии.  
\- Ну... – Уэйд задумался. Сделал вид, что задумался. – Ничего больше нет. Кроме одного, сладенький.  
\- Что опять?  
\- Твои подозрения меня даже как-то оскорбляют, знаешь ли.  
\- Стараюсь быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Будь готов к лучшему! Раз уж ты по своей глупости не сбежал, пока мог, придется тебе терпеть меня до… дохреллион времени, короче! И нам надо на репетицию, так что попрощайся с тетей и вперед.  
\- Какую еще репетицию?  
\- Нашей брачной ночи, недогадливый ты Паучище! А потом у нас будет свадьба! И я надену те милые, милые подвязки! Я с детства, между прочим, мечтал.  
\- Ты уверен? Насчет свадьбы? Я, знаешь ли, пока еще не думал…  
\- Вот так и бывает! Соблазнит и бросит! Мужики такие мужики. Не смей разбивать мои мечты!  
\- Ну, раз мечты, - рассмеялся Питер и взлохматил волосы, - то я согласен.  
\- И твой «друг детства», - Уэйд выделил эти слова, сказал с непередаваемым выражением, - Сэм подавится от зависти.  
\- Конечно, у кого еще на свадьбе будут все супергерои, стрельба и катаны.  
\- Супергерои, - закатил Уэйд глаза. – Ладно, лишь бы твоя сладкая поп…  
\- А вы, я вижу, разобрались, - торопливо перебила его тетя Мэй, стоя в дверях. – Вот и… хорошо.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Питер. – Прости. Я должен был предупредить…  
\- Никогда не извиняйся за то, что любишь, Питер! Твой дядя был бы рад твоему счастью. И тому, что скучно тебе, - она оглядела Уэйда, - уж точно не будет.  
\- Я эээ… постараюсь, мэм.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь твоей старой тете пора отдохнуть, так что бери остатки пирога и давай, иди домой, мальчик. Хотя… какой же ты теперь мальчик.  
\- Тетя…  
\- Иди, иди. Это наше, женское. Мне надо побыть одной. Принять, поплакать, привыкнуть…

Тетя Мэй, насилу улыбаясь, упаковала им пирог и проводила до двери.  
\- Кажется, я не ее мечта об идеальной семье.  
\- Не ей же с тобой жить, - пожал плечами Питер. – А по мне так ты вполне идеален.  
\- Блядь, Питер! Я сейчас расплачусь.  
Уэйд кривлялся, говорил, смеясь, но Питер вжал его в стену и увидел, что взгляд его серьезен, как никогда.  
\- Ты просто помни это и не забывай. Вы все трое. А то я так напомню, что мало не покажется.  
\- Ох, он нам угрожает! Перед брачной ночью, какая прелесть! Мальчик вырос и научился орудовать хлыстом.  
\- Черт, начинается… Ты ведь пошутил насчет свадьбы?  
\- Вот глупыш! Конечно... - Уэйд кивает, – нет!  
\- Ах, ты!.. - Питер не может сдержаться и смеется.  
\- Ну а что? Я не могу тебя упустить. Мне очень повезло, сладенький, ведь ты любишь эксперименты – связывание, например. Паутиной.  
\- Кстати, об экспериментах. Ты так беспокоился о моей заднице.  
\- Я всегда о ней беспокоюсь… - Уэйд поиграл бровями.  
\- О том, что она болит. Так что сегодня мы ее побережем.  
\- Совместная дрочка? Минет? Мой член в твоей глотке?  
\- Скорее, мой член в твоей заднице, Уэйд. Так что смазывай.  
\- Ого-го-го! Хочешь устроить тест-драйв? Я согласен, Паучище! Давай, скидывай эти приличные задротские штанишки!  
\- Прямо здесь, что ли? – Питер огляделся. – Мы на улице, и день на дворе.  
\- Ты все еще глупый Паучишка, оказывается, а уже жениться надумал. Надевай свои обтягивающие колготочки. И марш домой, Питер Паркер!

Питер, пролетая между домами, не терял из вида фигуру в черно-красном костюме, которая бежала по соседним крышам. Главное, чтобы они оба спешили домой. Вместе.


End file.
